Currently, personal devices are manufactured and sold containing a finite set of wireless communication methods. This set can be null, that is, the personal device has no communication capability, or it can have a limited number of communication methods.
However, after time of sale, the user may require an additional or newly fielded communication method which was beyond the capability of the personal device at the time of sale.
Or, it may be found that the existing communication capability of the personal device does not provide adequate connectivity, or subjects the user or network carrier to roaming charges or other expensive fees. In either case, to overcome these limitations, the user currently must purchase an entirely new personal device containing the required additional communication methods.